


Beautiful Agony

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: As always, thanks to Beta Team Alpha. For the curious, Beautiful Agony is a rather interesting website, which I'm sure you can find using the search engine of your choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to Beta Team Alpha. For the curious, Beautiful Agony is a rather interesting website, which I'm sure you can find using the search engine of your choice.

It wasn't that he wanted to watch. In fact, most of the time he switched the screen off, or turned the laptop round, or his eyes were screwed tight shut as he bit at his own lips, listening. He didn't want to watch, because the faces were all wrong, but the sounds – Jesus. It was stupid and Kelly would kill him if she ever found out, but he still went back to the site, when she was away, or he was in a hotel room on his own. They'd warped him, in the way back when, so that even now, even with everything that he had going for him, it was that way that a guy's breathing in the dark speeded up and hitched and went breathless that made him hard.

It was the sound, the shape of it all, desperate and then almost silent, long gulping pauses and the furious slick sound of a hand working at someone's dick, bitten off words and moaning and that rising crescendo repeating – oh god, or yes, or no or fuck - until the guy came, almost screaming, some of them, which was something Joey pretty much only did when he was with someone. Unlike Lance, who only surrendered like that solo, never with a partner, and Joey knew that, which sent shivers down into his balls. In the early days Lance had always been nearly-silent, but Joey had cultivated his reputation as a sound sleeper, and perfected the sort of soft snoring that no-one would suspect of being faked.

It wasn't that he wanted to watch, he never had, but oh God, sometimes he needed to listen. Sometimes no amount of imagining or real life reality would reach him, and he needed this, needed to sprawl in the early hours before the dawn staring into darkness and listening.

*****


End file.
